User talk:TeresaDelSorriso
hello... No.1, we shall see. galleries The Galleries themselves goes against this wiki's policies. I'm just waiting for an admin to connect and delete them. José [ Mi discusión | ] 18:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) *Of course that images are useful, when they help the content of the articles, not articles with only pictures on them. José [ Mi discusión | ] 20:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Claymore organization ratings I've noticed that Claymore organization rating pictures (with portraits and stats) are uploaded by you. My question is: where did you get them? It would be awsome to get the whole collection of them with higher quality, if possible. 23:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) http://claymore-dev.blogspot.com Footer Hey! You should add the studio Madhouse footer to the main page, --XGlass Reflection (talk) 19:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow, me again Hey, I've just realised you're a new admin here. I wanted to tell you that, now that you're admin (and an active user), we start the chosing of Featured Articles again. Also, I was going to ask if the current background is going to be changed. I'm saying because it looks a bit odd. --José [ Mi discusión | ] 23:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've just made a template that I think could be used for species articles: Template:Species Infobox. It uses the same type of template that is used in this wiki, but I added some of the code that I use in the templates of the Claymore Wiki in spanish, which alouds the template not to show parts of it when they're not filled. For example, if you don't add anything at the "height" part, it would not appear in the article. --José [ Mi discusión | ] 19:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Templates Please, help. On the other wikia... for the templates. TonySansNom (talk) 23:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Etymologia" template By the way, I've seen this one: http://it.claymoreitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Lingue and it looks pretty good. Can I steal it from you for the FR wikia? I wanted to do something like this with the many language versions of the names. Oh if you allow me, I'll get rid of the purple... TonySansNom (talk) 00:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Personaggi di Claymore Hello. How could you create such insane template? How did you do this? TonySansNom (talk) 15:27, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I am an admin over at the Gantz Wiki and I was wondering whether you want to affiliate with us. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:29, September 22, 2013 (UTC) So can we affiliate with you? OnePieceNation (talk) 21:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Technical Business Heya. Before I go onto my main point, let me first introduce myself by saying I'm XGlass Reflection, HTML, CSS and JS coder and an admin of the SnK Wiki, which I also coded myself. I've noticed that your main page and overall wiki theme could use some work, so I come here offering my help. Of course, a lot of trust is required so I perfectly understand if you wish to reject my request. See ya. [[User:XGlass Reflection|'XGlass']] ☣ [[User:XGlass Reflection|'Reflection']] Interwikis Please change interwikis of Claymore Wiki by theses: de: es: fr: hu: it: tr: ru: vi: Cheers. Roi González (talk) 17:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Episodes arcs? I am currently working on updating the episode pages, however I would like to put site navigation under it, but I can't find any information about there being or not being any arcs in the claymore manga/anime. I have only watched the anime and the manga I on my to read list. Please tell me if claymore has any arcs and which they are and if you would like an anime specific navigation like the Bakuman Wiki or an arc specific navigation on the Berserk, Gantz, Hunter x Hunter wiki etc. OnePieceNation (talk) 16:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) adminship Could you please make me an admin, since I really want to be able to help out this wiki more~and it deserves an admin like me who always tries to visit it daily. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:38, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I am going to try to adopt this wikia since you aren't active anymore and you haven't replied to my message. Sadly I must wait untill you have been inactive for 60 days. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:28, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Off course not all users need to be admins but this wiki which I thought was active when I requested affiliation seemed abandoned when I started editing. Btw how do you like my infobox for episodes and what are the story arcs of claymore if any. Since I would like to make arc navigation templates.OnePieceNation (talk) 13:08, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, you're most likely inactive but what the heck, i've been taking part in this wiki (both editing and adding content) but i lack experience. I would love it if you would come back and together we may make this Wiki the Wiki Claymore deserves because Claymore is pure gold. GilFirebending (talk) 04:40, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Gil